Being A Dragon Isn't Easy
by Pricat
Summary: Suki Long thought she was an normal preteen until she discovers the family secret and her dragon powers but the Huntsman's son wants her but can she stop him and the Huntsclan?
1. Chapter 1

**Being A Dragon Isn't Easy**

**A/N My first Am Drag fic so be nice.**

**Love this show so much but wanted to write a fic for a long time.**

**In it, Suki Long Jake's preteen niece moves with her Mom to New York but discovers that she's a dragon and that her mother's family are all dragons and her world is changed forever but the Huntmaster's son is after Suki but wants her to join the Huntsclan.**

**I hope people like.**

It was an normal day in New York but in a car with a moving van entered the city.

In the car a young twelve year old sighed miserably.

She was slender with hazel eyes, long black hair but had a dragon birthmark on her forehead.

It was in the shape of a Chinese dragon but the young girl wondered why she had it but her mother wouldn't explain but she would be turning thirteen at the end of the week but knew she was mad about moving from their old home in Chicago but knew that New York would be a good place to live.

"Suki honey it isn't so bad moving here.

Your Uncle Jake says that New York is a very magical place." the older woman said as Suki pouted.

Suki Long loved fantasy and mystical beings which meant she was deemed uncool by her peers but it didn't really matter to her because she had a feeling she was special.

But she had no idea how special being a Long was.....

* * *

Jake had a bad feeling as he woke up with a jolt.

He'd had a vision about the Huntsclan and it involved Suki.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked at the alarm clock.

It was seven in the morning but he went downstairs.

He was now twenty five years old now but his wife was at work in Hong Kong but his young seven year old daughter still lived with him but he checked up on Fira.

She was asleep still with her arms around a stuffed dragon her mother had made her when she was born.

He smiled as he left her room.

He knew that she was a dragon but knew her dragon powers hadn't emerged yet which was a good thing.

He wanted her to have an normal childhood but hoped her dragon powers wouldn't emerge until her early teens.

He hoped Rose was okay in Hong Kong.

But then he remembered that Mora and his niece Suki were moving to New York but smiled.

* * *

Suki was in a bad mood as she and her Mom had finished unpacking in their new house.

She wanted to move back to her old home but knew that wouldn't happen.

But Mora noticed that her daughter was acting different but gasped.

"_She must be getting her dragon powers now."_ she thought as she went to order pizza for dinner.

Suki was in her room on her laptop emailing her friends in Chigago but the girl felt something bubble inside her and belched but fire came out of her mouth.

"What the heck just happened?

I breathed fire?

That's impossible!

I must be really tired.

Yeah that's it!

I just need an nap." she told herself shutting off her laptop.

She then laid on her bed as her eyes closed.


	2. Dragon Powers Emerging

**Being A Dragon Isn't Easy**

**A/N Here's the next chapter and thanks to the reviews but Suki is Rose's daughter because she and Jake married and Rose vanished after Suki was born so a relative was looking after Suki until she was old enough but decided to give her to Jake.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Suki was very peaceful in sleep but was in dreaming.....

_She was in Times Square but suddenly she felt strange as she began to transform but suddenly she was flying over the city but wondered how but gasped in shock and awe._

_She had became a purple dragon with powerful wings and hazel eyeslits._

_"Wow I look so cool!_

_I wish my Mom could see me like this." Suki said as she landed in Central Park._

_But then she saw a red scaled dragon face her._

_"Suki you need to listen to me._

_Your dragon powers are emerging." he told her._

_"Dragon powers?" Suki asked confused._

_The red dragon nodded._

_"Yes._

_Being a Long makes you a dragon._

_Ask your mother._

_She'll tell you what you need to know._

_You have an adventure ahead of you." he told her._

_"Wait!_

_What do you mean?" Suki yelled as the other dragon flew off........_

Suki then woke up with a jolt after that but wondered why she'd had that dream because she'd had a simliar dream like that but had been woken up by her Aunt but she needed to know about the secret her uncle had been hiding but had a feeling Jake wouldn't tell her yet but she looked at the clock as it read six a.m and she sighed knowing she needed to get up for her first day of school in a few hours but decided to get dressed but hoped her uncle wouldn't mind as she went to take a shower.

She was thinking about her mother who'd vanished but nobody knew where or why but she hoped she'd find out.

She then finished taking a shower and got dressed in black but wore purple lip gloss but was kind of a Goth but not evil but just expressing herself as she went on her laptop for a while but didn't hear the sound of wingbeats as something entered the house.

She had no idea it was a dragon and that it was her uncle Jake but he was nervous about Suki.

He'd gotten back from the Dragon Council and they'd told him about Suki's future.

* * *

Suki then went downstairs but found her uncle making breakfast but was distracted after hearing that Suki was a dragon and her dragon powers would kick in sooner than he thought but also the fact that the Huntsclan were still around and Suki would have to stop them from hurting magical creatures but he wasn't sure if she was ready for such a destiny but hoped she would be as she wondered what was wrong as she noticed he was distracted.

"It's nothing Suki.

I went out on business last night and I got in a few hours so I'm just tired.

I hope your first day of school goes okay." he answered as she was eating.

But he was nervous about her dragon powers kicking in while at school but hoped that they wouldn't because they wouldn't understand but had a feeling they wouldn't.

But he watched as Suki went off to school but hoped that things would be okay as she skateboarded to school but was feeling strange for some reason but thought she was feeling sick but ignored the feeling as she arrived at the middle school but was nervous as she was about to enter because she was shy and not very outgoing.

She sighed entering the building.

* * *

Later on Suki felt strange as she was eating lunch but ignored it as she was eating chilli but then belched fire but she was surprised by that as she drank soda but was surprised but wondered if it was puberty or something but she would have to ask her Uncle Jake about it but had a feeling he would tell her if she asked him but would wait until after school let out but was relieved as the final bell rang and she left school on a skateboard but headed to her uncle's place but found him waiting for her but she wondered what he wanted.

"Suki there's something I need to tell you." Jake told her as she sat down on the couch.

She wondered what he wanted to tell her.......


End file.
